


Les Derniers D’entre Nous

by kurara9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, No miraculous AU, Sexual Tension, Slow Burning, Violence, and ladybug and chat noir in some kind of way, but plagg and tikki will appear, fighting scenes, i'll try my best english is not my mother tongue, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurara9/pseuds/kurara9
Summary: In Adrien's last year the apocalypse ocurred, and this is the story of how he and his friends tried to survive.





	Les Derniers D’entre Nous

One of the things I hated the most was waking up early, I really love sleeping my _ mére  _ used to said that I was like a cat and in my point of view she was right, _ I missed her so much. _

“Adrien, if you don’t get up right now you’re going to be late for school” Nathalie yelled from the other side of the door.

“I’m coming” I answered her not really motivated.

 

After I finished showering I went downstairs to have breakfast  _ alone _ , as I always used to be at that moment in my life.

“ _ Bonjour _ Adrien, here is today’s schedule” she said while lending  me a tablet.

“I’m free all this evening! Do you think it would be OK if I hanged out with my friends?” I asked hopeful.

She gave me a soft smile “I’ll try to convince your father, you have been doing really well lately so he probably will let you”

I nodded and started to have my breakfast very happy.

 

The first hours at school were really dull, I really like physics but that day nothing mattered at all, and I only wanted the lunch break to finally arrive.

 

“ _ Mec, _ do you want to have lunch with Alya and Marinette?” Nino, my best friend asked me.

“You know I always want to eat and if it is with friends, even better”   
Nino smiled at me and we waited for the girls to reach us.

 

“ _ SALUT! _ ”Alya screamed quite loud “Where do you wanna go for lunch?”

 

I smiled while I listened to Nino and Alya talking about restaurants, then Marinette walked up next to me.

 

“Hey” she greeted me “How is your day going?” she asked me in a friendly tone.

 

I liked Marinette, she was my second best friend behind Nino... actually, she was the second friend I made after attending a public  _ collège _ for the first time until that moment, our last year of  _ lycée.  _

“Actually, it’s been really great” I smiled to her “Mostly because I’m free this evening and maybe I’ll be able to hang out with you, Nino and Alya”

 

Marinette’s face shone when I said that,  _ merde,  _ why is she so fucking cute. I guess I forgot to say that at that time I had had a crush on her since the previous year.

“Guys, do you think that café is OK? It has some delicious dishes I promise you will like it.” Alya suggested pointing at the local.

The rest of us nodded in approval and we followed her talking casually.

 

Once we had taken a sit and asked for our dishes, we started talking about some series of books Nino really liked and had forced us to read.

“To be honest, I hate the main character a lot, he is quite sexist and always like “I’M THE BEST OF ALL AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU WILL FUCK ME” Alya argued.

Nino glared at Alya almost like he was killing her or something.

“Well he is sexist I give you that one but he always helps people in danger and stuff” Nino argued “And if you can’t see that, why are we even friends?”

“I think the same as Alya, Maurice de la Rué is a huge dick” I said sincerely.

“From now on Marinette is my best friend”Nino declared.

And then we all started laughing really hard, I loved my friends so much.

 

Alya glared at the news in a TV.

“You should watch that”

We all turned to look at the news.

“A man went crazy in the Brussels’ underground some hours ago and started biting people, the police has arrested him but more people are now acting the same way that man did. We don’t know what is happening, but please stay home because these accidents are spreading all around Europe, so we recommend you to stay at home until the situation is controlled-” then the screen went black.

Marinette was looking at the street and a lot of sirens and people screaming noises came from the outside.

“What the heck is happening?” Nino asked.

“I don’t think this is good” I whispered.

We fell in silence not knowing what to do.

“Guys I think we should go home” Alya said, looking pretty nervous.

“Yeah, we should text each other to check if everything is OK” I added.

 

I didn’t understand what was happening outside but if we had stayed there anymore longer I would have exploded. We quietly got out of the café. Marinette was shaking, Nino couldn’t breathe properly and Alya and I tried to stay cool. We started walking all together very confused until Marinette screamed.

 

“RUN! NOW RUN!”

 

And we did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this story, I'll try my best.  
> A friend of mine is my beta reader, since I'm not an English native speaker, please check out her art: https://www.instagram.com/lulucyy_/ & https://twitter.com/lulucyy_


End file.
